Angels of Mercy
by FamousImmortal
Summary: When all hope is lost and Lucifer walks upon his new world, a smile covers his face. He never counted upon Michaels grace. And now even God counts upon his name...to win the shattering end game. Some spoilers for season 5.
1. Chapter 1

It was a very hot day, the intense sun looked as if it could scorch everything it touched. It burned his bare skin. He looked at the cars that raced past him like bats out of hell. He had been wandering for days, uncertain of where he was. He could probably fly to his destination, but then they would find him, incarcerate him, and torment him for information. He could ask for a ride from one of the many fleeing cars, but the odds that one of them was a demon, or one of his brothers who had betrayed him, was definitely not in his favor.

A car slowed down next to him and the figure inside rolled down the tinted window of the hybrid car. He found comfort as he tightened his grip on the handle of his well concealed sigler; he had recovered from the bloodied body of the police officer back in Indiana when he first touched earth.

"Need a ride?" A husky voice said on the other side.

"No thank you…I prefer to drive' he pulled out the gun from its hiding place, and shot the man right between the eyes.

'_This man was a demon'_ he thought as he dragged the body from the driver's seat and dumped it on the side of the road. If he was a human, he would have thought this man was a demon, but he wasn't a normal human. He was an angel. He was Michael.

Night was taking control of the sky, and instead of preparing for bed, they were preparing for war. The various guns laid out carefully on the empty bed had been expertly oiled and loaded. Prepared to end the suffering of the hopelessly possessed.

Dean sat on the bed, the one he habitually chose all his life, the one closest to the door. So as the barrier between evil and his little brother had folded. His aching body gave into the gravity of things and with his pain filled hands, his bruised elbows on his scuffed up knees. The wearied hunter breathed. His head was filled with pain…pain and grief.

"Dean?"

"Cas…what is it" The grief filled hunter exhaled.

"I think we should be looking for more survivors"

"Why? So I'll have to train them again Cas?"Dean sighed, "Of course you do! You being the 'Chosen one' to…to save the world from damnation" He growled, jumping up from the bed and swinging his arms to emphasize his sarcasm, "Have at it, Cas, I'm done. Fork me Cas, I'm done!" He declared as he looked out the cracked, bloodied and dirt smeared window.

"Dean…" The characteristically calm voice broke the silence again.

Dean ran his hand down his face, he needed someone to talk to and the angel was the only one in the room, "I can't do it anymore Cas"

"You have too"

"The…the apocalypse is too much for me to handle"

"Alone, yes. But you are not one man; you are the vessel for Michael. Through you, he will defeat Lucifer and restore humanity"

"Then where the hell is he huh?"

"I don't know, but we need to make do without him for now"

"Make do? How are we supposed to 'Make do' with hell freezing over and Lucifer walking the Earth?"

Castiel advanced forwards Dean, "We make our own army and do whatever we can do to stay alive Dean, this isn't just the end of the world, this is _hell. _And if I were you, I'd think twice about growing up"

The angel was right; Dean couldn't give up, not yet. He had a job to do. A family business to run: saving lives and killing evil sons of bitches. These people depended on him…the _world_ depended on him, He didn't understand why people trusted him so easily…maybe it was because he had a place to provide safety for them. He picked up his gun and sighed, tonight was going to be a long night of carnage and calamity, he was sure of that.

"Ya know, Cas, you can be a nagging bitch sometimes," Dean said with a grin as he absently tared at his gun in hand.

The angel simply responded with, "And you can be a whiny jerk sometimes"

Dean froze at the familiar jab. The pain so excruciating, tearing through his hear and forcing it to stop beating long enough to send a wave of nausea through his guilt ridden body. Sam. Dean's eyes glistened with the thought of his brother, but only for a moment. Because, in that moment, the oldest remaining Winchester swore to himself that he would win his brother back. He would save Sam and the rest of the world from total damnation even if it killed him. Cause that's what big brothers do.

The sounds of his amusement echoes throughout the shadows. This world was his now. These humans…his. Nature…his. He could now make them do what he wanted. He was invulnerable, inescapable. But it was only a matter of time. Until that all changed. When he would decree the universe…then he would be invincible.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I just wanted to clear a few things. To warn people, Michael is really different in this story. Like, REALLY different. And the reason why I did that was because, I had no clue how Kripke would portray him. But I hope you like my version of him. Anyway, sorry for the long update, enjoy.**

Pleasure painted his features as the sounds of desolation ran throughout his new world. Although the earth wasn't entirely his yet, he had accomplished so much, and there was much more to come. A sultry wisp of heated air escorted the scent of fresh blood and burning flesh. He inhaled it and smiled. Everything was his, from sea to shining sea, from foreign country to hidden jungles. No one could withstand his power.

Or so it seemed.

Unfortunately, a meticulous group had been on his last nerve lately. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find them. And neither could any of his henchmen. Most certainly, it was peculiar on how someone could just disappear off the face of the planet. And if Dean had been killed, he would have known.

But. It didn't matter any longer. He would soon find the missing Winchester and the too, would be deceased along with his dear brother and anyone else who dared to stand in his way.

It had been one of the roughest nights yet. Like he predicted, it was full of atrocities and repulsion. The buried five people today. Five excellent dammed people. They had left behind family. They had pain the ultimate price of being a soldier in a war they would never see come to an end.

But Dean couldn't just act like Dr. Phil for those who had lost a loved one; apparently, he had a job to do. And his job was to save the world.

"Hey uh, Dean?" A gruff voice came from behind him.

"What Cas" Dean turned roughly and drew a deep breath, facing the angel in from of him.

"I think we should start thinking of a plan. The war isn't getting any, more people are dying. And if we don't act now, we may just call ourselves Dead man walking."

"I know Cas okay? We lost...alot of great people today, and I don't plan on having that happen again"

"The angel looked down, sorrow painting his tight features. He whispered quietly, "Chuck...he was a good person...a virtuous prophet"

Dean was sorrowful, "I know Cas, but we need to do what we have to do and if that means to forget out the dead, well...we do it."

Castiel looked at him in bewilderment, "Forget? Dean. How could we forget? Do you even know what goes on out there? Within the base camp? Do you even care?"

"Dammit Cas! I don't have time for this! Okay? I got people to train." Dean stomped out of the chalet and found the new group of survivors they had come across. While he was walking away, he could've sworn he heard the angel label him as an asshole. But what was new? He didn't even know who Dean Winchester was anymore.

The distinct angel knew he was lost. He was tired, bored and mostly, he was annoyed. With everything. Mostly at himself, for letting this occur. He should've stopped Zachariah and Raphael when he heard this arrangement of theirs. At first, he thought they were joking, but when it was too late, it hit him that they most certainly were not. Michael thought the sought to save the world from Lucifer; he later learned that they didn't care. They wanted Lucifer to obliterate the world, then they would slaughter him and then...everything would be tranquility, no war, and no hostility...peace,

they had no idea how mistaken they were. Lucifer is far more powerful than they could have ever imagined. In Michael's eyes, they were damming themselves along to hell, where deep down inside Michael's heart, he thought they belonged.

And, if they expected him to save the world...maybe he could Save Lucifer as well.

And then he thought, maybe not. His brother didn't resemble most angels. He was something to be feared amongst the humans. Michael knew his brother more than anyone elese did; they were always closer to each other than others. Michael loved his brother more than anything else, he cared for Lucifer in most ways they would never understand. Michael felt terrible for what he did to Lucifer, shunning his only loved one.

But he had no other alternative. God had commanded it and it had to be done. Michael was inconsolable when he threw Lucifer down, he wouldn't talk to anyone, not even his father. But deep down in his shattered heart, he knew it was for a good cause. But he never knew it would twist into something like this.

All of Lucifer's detestation and wrath varied into one conflict, a conflict he alleged would provide him virtue.

Michael shed a tear for the first time in centuries...he vowed that he would save his brother.


End file.
